


Invincible

by archetypal_model_of_a_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark!Molly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypal_model_of_a_bee/pseuds/archetypal_model_of_a_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they come to destroy the world, they'll have to go through you first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Ok Go's Invincible. Do that.

 

 

 

 

_Invincible (adjective \\(ˌ)in-ˈvin(t)-sə-bəl\\): incapable of being conquered, overcome, or subdued <a seemingly invincible army>._  
When they come to destroy the world, they'll have to go through you first. I'll bet they won't be expecting that.  
Because you're a small, mousy lab technician dangling with strings of failed love lives.  
Because you're the beautiful, Blackberry-caressing assistant to the one manned British Government.  
Because you walk unseen among the shadows.  
It's amazing how no one suspects you.  
It's amazing how no one thinks to probe just a bit deeper and look past the thin veneer of disguises you put on.  
You're tougher, crueler, and cleverer than all of them.  
He came close, though. The man with the sweeping coat and Pentium-20 brain (almost) peeled the accumulated layers of disguises off you.  
He had to die, of course. So you killed him; -clostridium botulinum-did Jim loan some to you?-ironic-you couldn't let the world know you inside out.  
Not even the one manned British Government knows you behind the thick patina of disguises that build up after years of posing as either a beautiful, Blackberry-caressing right hand to the Government or as an infatuated, shy, lab technician.  
But they will find out. And when they do, they'll come to destroy the (your) world because you destroyed theirs.  
I'll (that is, the jumper-wearing soldier who found out how the man in the sweeping coat died) bet you that they will not be expecting that.

 


End file.
